My Sweet Prince
by SafroniaSo
Summary: Song-fic inspirée de la chanson "My Sweet Prince" de Placebo. Attention, multiple morts des personnages.


My Sweet Prince.

. ?mail=c29uaWEtZ291cnNhdEB3YW5hZG9vLmZy#music/result/all/my%20sweet%20prince

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu me fasses transpirer  
>Jamais je n'aurais imaginé te faire la même chose<br>Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me remplir de désir  
>Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me sentir si honteux<p>

Moi et le dragon avons le pouvoir de chasser la douleur  
>Alors avant que je ne m'éteigne<br>Souviens-toi

Mon doux Prince,  
>Je n'ai que toi,<br>Mon doux Prince,  
>Je n'ai que toi<p>

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé devoir me retirer  
>Jamais je n'aurais imaginé devoir m'abstenir<br>Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce retour de flamme  
>Refermerait le trou de ma veine<p>

Moi et mon ami fidèle  
>Pouvons encore transposer la douleur<br>Alors avant que je ne m'éteigne  
>Souviens-toi<p>

Mon doux Prince,  
>Je n'ai que toi,<br>Mon doux Prince,  
>Je n'ai que toi (x5)<p>

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé planer si haut  
>Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu bousillerais mon esprit<br>Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tout ça finirait  
>Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu irais briser ce lien<p>

Toi et moi chéri  
>Pouvons encore refouler la douleur<br>Alors avant que je ne m'éteigne  
>Souviens-toi<p>

Mon doux Prince,  
>Je n'ai que toi,<br>Mon doux Prince,  
>Je n'ai que toi (x9)<p>

Mon doux Prince  
>Mon doux Prince<p>

Never thought you'd make me perspire  
>Never thought I'd do you the same<br>Never thought I'd fill with desire  
>Never thought I'd feel so ashamed<p>

Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away1  
>So before I end my day<br>Remember

My sweet prince  
>You are the one<br>My sweet prince  
>You are the one<p>

Never thought I'd have to retire  
>Never thought I'd have to abstain<br>Never thought all this could back fire  
>Close up the hole in my vein<p>

Me and my valuable friend2  
>Can fix all the pain away<br>So before I end my day  
>Remember<p>

My sweet prince  
>You are the one<br>My sweet prince  
>You are the one (x5)<p>

Never thought I'd get any higher  
>Never thought you'd fuck with my brain<br>Never thought all this could expire  
>Never thought you'd go break the chain<p>

Me and you baby  
>Still flush all the pain away<br>So before I end my day  
>Remember<p>

My sweet prince  
>You are the one<br>My sweet prince  
>You are the one (x9)<p>

My sweet prince  
>My sweet prince<p>

**MY SWEET PRINCE**

Never thought you'd make me perspire...Never thought I'd do you the same ...

Les sirènes hurlaient au loin. Elle était en sueur mais savait qu'elle ne pouvais pas s'arrêter avant que les secours arrivent, il fallait qu'elle tienne, il le fallait...pour Lui. Ses bras lui faisaient mal et elle avait le souffle court, mais enfin elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière avec douceur. Deux médecins L'emmenèrent à l'intérieur de l'ambulance pour Lui prodiguer les soins d'urgence.

My sweet prince...You are the one...

Never thought I'd feel so ashamed...

Complètement épuisée, elle se redressa et retourna dans la maison où avait eu lieu la fusillade. Elle était arrivée trop tard, elle le savait, elle aurait pu empêcher ce carnage, mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Il avait retrouvé son ennemi de toujours, cela faisait des jours qu'Il le traquait sans relâche, ne dormant plus, ne mangeant plus. Et Il l'avait enfin trouvé...Elle n'avait pas été rapide pour l'empêcher d'y aller seul et armé. Il avait pu le tuer, accomplissant sa vengeance mais il avait été grièvement blessé...et c'était de sa faute, elle aurait du l'en empêcher.

My sweet prince...You are the one...

Never thought all this could back fire...Close up the hole in my vein...

Elle ressortit de la maison...et su aussitôt au visage des ambulanciers que le pire était arrivé. Elle courut vers l'ambulance et se précipita vers Son corps inanimé. Les deux blessures par balle avaient été fatales, Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Elle crut devenir folle devant cette terrible vision. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle dut se rattraper au brancard pour ne pas tomber. Faire face, ne pas craquer, en tout cas pas maintenant.

Comme un automate, elle repartit vers sa voiture, ignorant les commentaires désolés de ses collègues. Elle prit l'autoroute et se mit à rouler vite, très vite, toujours plus vite, fuir la douleur qui menaçait de la submerger et de lui faire perdre la raison.

My sweet prince...You are the one...

Never thought I'd get any higher...Never thought you'd fuck with my brain...

Elle était chez elle, dans son tee-shirt trop large floqué à son nom, roulée en boule sur son canapé, une bouteille de Whisky déjà bien entamée à la main. Elle se repassait en boucle la scène de cette soirée, se torturant de détails insignifiants, écrasée par la culpabilité. C'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute s'Il était mort, elle aurait DU le mettre en garde, mieux le surveiller. Elle savait qu'il perdait les pédales quand il s'agissait de l'Autre...Elle l'avait cru raisonnable, qu'il avait appris auprès d'elle, qu'il avait compris que la justice n'était pas personnelle mais institutionnelle. Quelle naïveté!

My sweet prince...You are the one...

Never thought I'd have to retire...Never thought all this could expire

Elle se revit dans le bureau de son chef, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, après la fusillade. Devant son regard atterré, elle lui avait remis son badge et son pistolet, signifiant ainsi sa démission. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer sans lui, ne pouvait pas se pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout cela n'avait plus de sens. Pourquoi mettre son existence au service de la justice alors qu'une vie s'était éteinte pour rien ce jour là? Elle ne saisissait plus le sens de son travail. De toute façon, retrouver le quotidien hors de Sa présence aurait été une torture insupportable.

Never thought I'd fill with desire...Never thought you'd fuck with my brain ...

Elle se rendait compte à présent combien il comptait pour elle, un peu plus qu'un collègue...Et à quel point elle avait été stupide et aveugle de ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt, de ne pas se laisser un peu plus de latitude...mais non le règlement, toujours le règlement...toute sa vie avait été régie par des règles et elle ne savait faire que ça, les respecter. Elle se dégoutait, s'abhorrait d'avoir laisser mourir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comment continuer à vivre avec une telle culpabilité? Comment avait-il fait pour supporter ce poids après le meurtre de sa famille?

My sweet prince...You are the one...

Me and you baby...Still flush all the pain away...So before I end my day...Remember

La bouteille était déjà bien vide...et le flacon de médicament si tentant...trop tentant...Tellement facile d'oublier avec ça, d'oublier pour toujours, et même peut-être le rejoindre quelque part? Elle ne croyait pas à ces choses là, mais pour Lui...qui sait? La solution lui parut tout à coup évidente et inéluctable...Sa main s'avança vers les cachets et elle vida le restant de la boîte dans sa bouche, faisant passer le tout avec une grande goulée d'alcool.

So before I end my day...Remember...My sweet prince...You are the one...

Les sirènes hurlaient au loin...elle savait que c'était pour elle qu'ils venaient cette fois...Quelqu'un avait du les prévenir...

Les sirènes hurlaient...elle était dans l'ambulance, elle pouvait sentir les mouvements de la route...Ils la berçaient, lui donnant une illusion de douceur et de sécurité.

Never thought you'd fuck with my brain...Never thought all this could expire...Never thought you'd go break the chain...

Mais la douleur revint d'un seul coup, plus transperçante encore qu'elle l'avait oublié pendant quelques instants... « Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, je ne peux pas continuer seule...Jamais tu n'aurais du me laisser et partir, tu ne pouvait pas me faire ça, j'avais tellement besoin de toi...»

Et dans un dernier murmure, Lisbon s'éteignit...« Jane...»

My sweet prince...You are the one...


End file.
